Undying Love (Captain Swan)
by insertironicnamehere-ON HIATUS
Summary: This is the story of Emma finding Killian in the Underworld, and it seems that it is harder to leave than they had ever imagined. Will both Emma and Killian make it out alive and will they get their happy ending? I don't own any of the characters from the show (obviously) mainly Captain Swan, but not limited to Outlaw Queen, Snowing, Captain Cobra and Captain Charming (bromance)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Liam's eyes quickly darted away from me for just a second, yet I could see the confusion that twinkled in them. We were sat outside Granny's – or at least the hellish incarnation of that place - it's where we always were, never changing, never moving. I had no idea of what time I had spent here, there was no night nor day where we were.

I kept my gaze fixed on Liam, his concern increasingly worrying. "What is it? I sense that you want to say something," I said to my brother, willing him to say what was bothering him.

"Little brother," he began as he tore his eyes back to me, "you talked a lot about your love, didn't you. Her shining blonde hair and clear blue eyes,"

"Younger brother," I replied quickly, "I first of all told you not to speak of her, I cannot bear the pain of it. Please just cut to the chase and tell me what you want me to hear." I clenched my jaw just thinking of Emma. Her tear-stained face looking down at me as I died. Though my heart would never repair itself, I could only hope that hers would. I'm sure that by this point in time she has found her place with someone more honourable and good than I. Perhaps she is with August now. He was always a better man than I and it is not like I hadn't noticed the way they look at each other.

"I doubt my mouth could tell you the words you want to hear could be uttered out of my mouth, but you will hear what you desire if you cast your eyes over there." He told me, pointing to where his eyes went just minutes ago.

"You don't understand that I don't want to hear anything that comes from this miserable realm…" I stopped short in speech when I looked where he was pointing. My heart flooded with so many emotions that I could barely comprehend in that fraction of a moment. I felt a single tear fall down my cheek as I stood up, struggling to get words out of my throat.

"Swan…" I whispered, barely able to make a sound. She ran up to me, red leather jacket and all, and embraced me so tightly, as if I were about to leave. But I stood there, paralyzed. More tears began streaming down my face when she looked up at me, an expression with such despair, as if she'd thought that I had forgotten her, or hell had turned my heart cold. I quickly pulled her back into my arms, feeling at home once again. She wept into my shoulder as we stood there, I could feel all her pent up emotion wash away into my shirt. And I did the same. I cried out, feeling all of the sadness and despair ebb away like a lowering tide.

I pulled away gently, looking into the face that I had fallen in love with what felt like decades ago. Her beautiful eyes were studying my face, trying to work out what I was feeling. "Swan, I have missed you so much," I uttered to her shakily, before pressing my lips against hers. The feeling was totally unimaginable. I would have given anything to feel it again, feeling my love's kiss after believing that I would never see her again.

"Okay, eww." Said a familiar voice from behind us. I looked up to see the one and only Regina standing there, pretending to vomit. I wish that I could have said that I would never smile at the Queen, but that isn't true. I couldn't help but smile as I saw a part of what I could call Home. "We came here to pick up Captain Guyliner, now let's go, Emma."

"Never thought I could say that I missed you and your comments, Regina, but here we are." I said, beaming. She actually smiled too, it seemed that despite the front she put up, Regina really did care about her friend.

As Emma began to lead me away, realization hit me. "No, no Emma. If you're here too then it must mean that you're…"

"Dead? No. Gold managed to tether himself back to the dagger and is the Dark One again. He could open the portal to the Underworld." I breathed a sigh of relief at Emma's words. But there was still a thought nagging at my mind.

"But in order for me to be released from this place, a life has to be taken in payment."

"Yes. I figured that if my parents could share a heart, we could too." She said to me with pleading eyes.

"But what about Liam? I can't leave him here. He's my brother."

Liam walked over to us, saying, "Killian, I have been dead for far too long now to leave. And anyway, I don't truly belong here in this twisted Storybrooke. My place is somewhere far different. I am only here because I felt your soul calling out to me. All I want is for you to be happy, little brother, and I see that this lady of yours is precisely that."

He began to turn away with a knowing smile on his face. He flicked his hand and suddenly what looked like a tear in the very universe appeared, bright white light streaming out of it. "Goodbye, my little brother." He said before stepping into the portal he had created.

"No!" I cried as the portal closed, leaving this world just as it was before. I started to feel alone once more, until a hand I knew so well slipped into my own. Emma looked up at me and smiled slightly, reminding me of the love that would always surround me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So, how long have I been gone?" I asked after what felt like an eternity of silence as we walked.

"Nearly a month." Emma said simply, trying to disguise the waver in her voice, but not succeeding.

"Love," I stopped to look into those eyes, "it's okay, I am here now." She nodded slightly, swallowing the sadness that remained.

"Come on, lovebirds, unless you want to deal with a worried mommy and daddy Charming." Regina said quickly, moving us along. As we walked, I rubbed circles into Emma's hand, squeezing it tightly as if somehow that will stop us from being separated once again. Regina walked a few steps behind us, she was clearly worried about something, but what? I couldn't tell.

After a while of walking, Emma opened a door I knew very well, and led me up some stairs that I knew even better. Just as she was about to push open the door to her parent's loft, my hand shot out and took her wrist. "Wait, Regina mentioned your parents, are they here?"

"Yes, why?" She asked with concern etched into her features.

"What will they say to me, after I, you know, tried to k-kill them?" I had too many run-ins with people in the past who I failed to kill, but tried, and that generally doesn't go very well. People don't tend to like you if you tried to kill them.

"Killian, do you really think that my – _our_ – family would be here if they wanted revenge on you? And anyway, this is our family we're talking about," she said with her stunning smile, "revenge and violence is definitely not what they're good at. Their real strong point is forgiveness. And you weren't trying to kill them, the Dark One was. I know, and they all know, that you are far better than that, you are a hero, Killian, my hero." Moments like these reminded me of why I fell in love with Emma in the first place, how she would believe in me when no-one else could, and only saw the good in me. I quickly kissed her on that landing, the same place we stood after the one date we shared.

Emma slowly pushed the door open, revealing her mother and father, Henry and Robin standing in the middle of the derelict room. They all suddenly looked up as the door began to open. Mary Margaret's face fell as she saw the tear stains on her beloved daughters face and took a step forward towards the door. Emma walked into the room, revealing me, as I was standing behind her. For a second they all seemed to be in shock. I edged nervously into the room; what is Emma wasn't right? What if they could never forgive me?

Suddenly Mary Margaret exploded, figuratively, and thankfully, with joy. "Oh my gosh, Hook, you're back! I can't believe it! I thought that Emma hadn't found you when I saw you and I was so worried! It must have been awful being here for as long as you have, I am so sorry. I hope you haven't been completely alone." I couldn't help but chuckle at the Queen's sudden stream of consciousness.

"I haven't been entirely alone, thank you. My elder brother, Liam came to stand by me but he just left to go to what I believe was Heaven."

Mary Margaret walked up to me, and placed her delicate hands on my face, looking into my eyes, "Hook, I am so glad to see you again."

"I don't mean to be rude," I began, "but since when did you care for me so much?"

"Because anyone who makes our daughter as happy as you do, deserves to be loved." Charming said, stepping forward to join his wife and I. He shook my hand firmly, "Welcome back, Hook. I know we haven't always got along, but you are still part of our family, mate." He said, trying, but failing, to imitate me.

"Thank you, Mr and Mrs Charming…"

"No, call us Mom and Dad." Interrupted Mary Margaret.

I shot a glance at Emma, to be greeted by her smiling supportively at me. Robin, who was now standing with Regina, took a step towards me, "You're a good man, Hook, I remember what you did back there, giving your life for all of us, particularly Emma. It was a truly brave and heroic thing to do, to fight back against the darkness, and to leave your true love. I know a thing or two about true love," he glanced at Regina, "and I would lay down my life for her in an instant, but it wouldn't be easy to leave her."

I finally looked to Henry, who suddenly ran up to me and hugged me, taking me aback. "Thank you so much for coming back, nothing has been the same without you."

"I trust you have looked after your mother, lad." I said, smiling.

"Of course I have, dad." I could scarcely believe what I had just heard. I pulled the boy into a hug once more, overwhelmed with happiness.

Emma walked over to us and took my hand. I could see her love sparkling in her stunning blue eyes, and I wager that she could see it in mine too. "I love you, Killian" She said quietly, a pearly smile on her face.

"I love you more," I replied, leaning in to kiss her.

Regina quickly stepped between us, "Okay, you're as bad as newlyweds and we don't have time for you to get a room. If you hadn't realised, Henry is still here and we need to find Gold so we can leave this damn Hellhole."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Shivers went down my spine as the recognizable sound of the door open in Gold's shop echoed around the room. This version of it was even worse than the real one in Storybrooke. All of the various items that had lived in here had either disappeared or were covered in cobwebs or in pieces on the shelves. It was dank and dark, it felt like the center of this hellish version of Storybrooke. The Crocodile slowly strutted into the main room, his eyes narrowed slightly as he caught sight of me.

"Oh Joy of Joys. It's my favorite pirate and his insufferable girlfriend's family. Does this mean that we can get out of here?" Said a voice which I loathe the most.

"We don't need your childish squabbling, Gold. Just tell us where we need to go in order to leave." Said Regina, stepping forward towards the Dark One.

"If I must. Go to where the harbor is in real Storybrooke. You will find a palace there, you must go inside if you want to leave, but be warned, leaving is not an easy task."

"So everyone remember the plan," Emma said as we walked briskly towards the docks, "Mom and Dad, you stay with Henry and keep him safe if anything happens. Regina, you need to ensure that Killian's heart gets split. Robin and Killian, if anything comes after us all, you fight it. I'll do the speaking with whatever tries to stop us."

"But, Love, what if my heart doesn't suffice, after all it does have darkness in it." I said to Emma, nervous about what would face us ahead.

"Killian, I know it will. Your heart is as big as your ship, and you don't give in to the darkness anymore." Emma said, looking deeply into my eyes.

We proceeded through the destroyed Storybrooke, it was like a familiar stranger; I could feel in my heart that I knew this place, yet I couldn't recognize it, not in the state it was in. When we were nearing the harbor, I could already see the palace of which Crocodile spoke of. It had many dark, twisted spires with jagged edges. The palace was shrouded by shadows, everything was dark near it.

I squeezed Emma's hand as we walked into the dark castle, while every instinct in my body told me to leave due to the dark magic manifested here. We stood in room of which I had no idea of its size since no light could reach it, leaving us in pitch black. Suddenly, huge numbers of candles burst into strange blue flame, filling the empty hall with blue light. There was nothing in the enormous hall, only dark brick walls and a high, arching ceiling.

Out of the shadows stepped a man. He was clothed in a completely black modern suit; black jacket, black pants, black tie, black shirt you get the point. This man, instead of hair, had the same blue flame atop his head. He walked up to us slowly, his small eyes shifting between all of us.

"I'm Hades. Nice to meet ya." He said oddly casually. He suddenly took in a gasp of air, completely overacting, "Is it my birthday? Six living people and a dead pirate. Sounds like a good Friday night. What are all of these mortals doing here? You don't come to the underworld for no reason."

"We want to leave and take Killian with us," said Emma defiantly, taking a step towards the king of the Underworld.

"Whoa, hey beautiful. Sorry. No can do." It took all of the control in my being to not say anything. I knew that one wrong word could keep me here forever.

"I know that we need to trade a life for his." Emma replied coolly.

"Oh who's the lucky guy then?"

"Girl. I am giving my life for Killian to have one." Emma looked at me and nodded with raised eyebrows, asking me if I was all right without words. I nodded back at her, despite the fact that I was in no way ready to watch someone take my Swan's heart. I mouthed 'I love you' at her, and she replied, mouthing 'I love you too'.

"Okay then, so it is." Hades plunged his hand into Emma's chest, her scream resonating around the room. I balled my hands into tight fists and clenched my jaw, willing for this terrible moment to be over. Hades looked around the room with an open mouth. From Emma's heart shined a white light, the opposite of what a heart with darkness in it looked. "What a beautiful heart, what a shame I will have to crush it." I closed my eyes shut, not bearing to look at what was happening, I opened my eyes to see Emma's body on the floor and Hades pouring the leftover dust onto the floor.

I ran over to Emma, placing a gentle kiss on her pale forehead. "I will see you again, Swan." I said with a wavering voice. I swallowed my tears down and gently picked up her limp form.

"Ooo a dead lover, my favorite." Hades said, clapping his hands together like an excited child.

"Now, show us the way back home." I said to him quietly, while giving him one of my classic death stares.

"Oh, I can't get you back home, only you can do that, but I will help you, to uphold my side of the deal. I will simply poof you all into the River Styx, there you will face your darkest and worst fears. If you can conquer them, you will wake up in your beloved Storybrooke. If you don't, well to put it bluntly, you will become a spirit confined to the waters of the River Styx for the rest of eternity." With a flick of his hand, the hall flew away. I felt the feeling of falling, then the cold embrace of water and everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note**

 **Hello all, I hope you are enjoying it so far! Please tell me what you think of the story so far, and if you have any criticism, please say it.**

 **...**

Chapter 4

All I could see was black except for a single figure which was gradually getting nearer. Once they were closer, I could recognize that face easily. It was Gold. I found this rather odd, since I wasn't afraid of Gold, however once I recognized him, he doubled over. The sound of bones cracking and grinding filled my ears as I saw Gold's very body change, his face and body contorting and stretching. In a few moments, a giant crocodile stood before me. I felt something weigh down my hand, and I looked down to see that Excalibur (that bloody sword again) in my grasp.

"Bloody hell." I exclaimed to myself.

The crocodile's tail suddenly whipped round and hit me squarely in the chest sending me flying. It turned around and lifted one of its great, claw-ridden feet to maul me. I quickly rolled away from underneath it, barely catching my breath before it turned to me again. I smelt its rancid breath as it opened its terrible jaw to bite me. I dodged it barely, running to its side and climbing onto the beast's back. When I tried to sink the blade into the crocodile's flesh, the blade simply bounced off of the creature's impenetrable scales.

The crocodile leered quickly while I stood there on its back, throwing me off. Its foot slammed into my chest with such force that it should have broken my ribs, but it only brought excruciating pain. The crocodile bellowed a great cry in my face, the sound echoing around my soul. I quickly did the last thing I could do before being defeated; I threw Excalibur into the beast's mouth and down its throat. The crocodile now cried out, not in victory but pain and anguish. Just as it keeled over, the crocodile disappeared in a cloud of electric blue smoke, the same color as Hades' flame.

I blinked, and opened my eyes to see a land that I knew too well; Neverland. This time my own cutlass materialized in my hand, again, in a cloud of blue smoke. I began beating my way through the dense undergrowth, thinking that my fear was the island itself, therefore wanting to get off of it. After a while of just walking, I found myself in a strangely familiar clearing. It then hit me; I was at the place that I first shared a kiss with Emma. I suddenly heard her voice and ran towards it, but I stopped short when I saw who she was with. Baelfire.

They both took a simultaneous, sinister look at me, with strangely reptilian movements. "Oh, Captain Hook has come to see us," said Emma in a cold, heartless voice, "well, let him know that he was nothing compared to Neal. I always loved Neal far more than you, he was always a hero. Unlike you, you Villain. Neal's heart is perfectly pure and healthy, don't pretend that I didn't see the darkness in yours all that time ago, when I returned your heart after Gold took it. You will never be a hero, Hook." Every single word seemed to break something within me, every word like a lash of a whip on my heart. Emma leaned in and kissed Baelfire with burning passion, and he looked up at me and smirked through the kiss.

I lifted up my sword and ran at him, wanting with all of my heart to thrust it through his 'pure' heart. But when I neared the two, I was thrown back as if I ran into an invisible wall. I tried and tried again, desperately hacking at the wall, when a realization ran through my brain. The invisible wall was my compassion, my morality, my feelings for them both. I loved Emma with all of my heart and soul and Baelfire had been like a son to me, even if it was only for a short while.

I took a step back and pushed my sword into the soil and let go, stepping even further away. I desperately tried to think what I could do to get myself out of here, what would be an act of courage to leave and move onto the next fear.

"I love both Emma and Baelfire, and I could never harm either one of them," I began (it was worth a shot), "but I know that Baelfire is long gone, and I know that my Emma would never give her heart to anyone but me." As I spoke, the bushes and trees began disappearing around me. "Emma can see the good in me, and Emma believes I am a hero," the landscape disappeared increasingly fast, "and I love Emma so much, and I know that Emma loves me more than anything too," Everything around me disappeared with those few words, including Emma and Baelfire.

My next (and final) fear materialized around me; I was stuck behind a strange wall again, but in a hospital. Emma lay on the bed, deathly pale, and with the beeping heart thing (I never knew what it was really called in the modern world) slowing down, I closed my eyes as I realized I was watching Emma die, but the slowing beeps just kept resonating within me. I knew what my fear was this time; watching Emma die, and not being able to stop it. She clearly couldn't see me or hear me, and it was becoming increasingly agonizing to close my eyes.

I quickly opened them, tears falling down my cheeks as the beeps stopped. However, as I kept my eyes open the same blue smoke began to fill the room again. It lastly swallowed Emma and left me in a dark limbo.

"Well done, pirate," Hades' voice sounded in my ears, "now think of the place that is home to you and you will be taken there."

"My home isn't a place," I said back to him, "my home is a person, my home is Emma Swan."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I opened my eyes, once again, to see the familiarity of Storybrooke surrounding me. I lay precisely in the place where I had fallen, dead. My heart suddenly beat faster when I realized what was at stake; Emma's life. Thankfully I turned my head to see her beautiful, but too pale, face next to mine. For some strange reason in that moment, I thought that if I wished hard enough she would just open her eyes and breathe again, how foolish.

I quickly got up and scooped her into arms gently, and ran as fast as I possibly could while carrying Emma. I knew exactly where to go, where I could find help, because I truly had no idea where to start with this whole ripping out hearts business. I climbed the steps that I had climbed but a few hours ago – or at least the version of them in the Underworld. I burst into her parent's loft, hoping to find a certain Mr and Mrs Charming to greet me but there was no immediate sign of them. I gently lay my Swan down on the bed, pressing a kiss to her cold forehead.

"Mary Margaret! David!" I cried out yet there was no answer. "Don't worry, Swan. I will be back soon."

I ran down to Granny's diner; at least someone would be there. I slammed open the door, greeted by looks of horror and surprise.

"Yes, hello, I'm back. I am no longer the Dark One and I promise that I will definitely not try to kill you." I said to the entirety of the restaurant. "Swan – Emma, came back with me too, but she traded her life for me to come back and we had planned to share a heart (since Hades mercilessly ripped hers out). Regina was supposed to help us with it, as with the Charmings, but they are no-where to be found. Now can anyone help Emma?" I asked desperately, willing someone, anyone to step forward.

"I will try." Said a calm voice from towards the back. None other than the Blue Fairy stepped forwards towards me. "I heard what you did, Hook. You sacrificed yourself for everyone else that you love. I know we have an interesting history, but my job is to help people in need with pure and good intentions, and I can sense that, somehow, when you died for so many people, that single act of true heroism wiped all of the darkness out of your heart."

"Thank you, Blue, but while we're talking, Emma is bloody dead, so I think that we ought to get a move on."

The fairy stood next to me, looking at Emma's still form. "I am going to cast a preservation spell on her body, so that she will be able to be revived." She said, pulling out her wand.

"But can't you just pull out my heart, split it in two and then put that halves back in each of us?" I asked her, feeling my damned temper rising up. The longer that Emma is away from me to drive out the darkness that I know still haunts me, the worse I become.

"I'm sorry, Killian, but I physically cannot do what you ask of me. As a wielder of light magic, I simply do not have the ability to take a heart. The only people in this town that can help you with that are Regina and Gold. And I know that you would rather die yourself than ask for help from one of them."

"Well in that case, get on with your bloody spell. Is there some way that you can know where Regina is?" I asked, know becoming increasingly worried about how we'll bring back Swan.

"Yes, I can at least help you with that," she began while performing her spell over Emma's body, "I need an object of Regina's to create a spell that will show us where they are." I kissed Emma's hand, before sprinting out of the loft, once more, to Regina's vault.

I barged through the large double doors and easily pushed the tomb to one side; I guess it really does mean that love makes you strong. I ran down the steps and searched through the clutter to find something of meaning to her. For a moment I stopped frantically rummaging to center myself, to think.

"Jackpot," I said, finding what I knew would suffice; a picture of her and Henry in a simple silver frame. I grabbed it and ran back to the apartment, to find Blue sitting by Emma's bed. She quickly stood up when she saw me walk in. I simply showed her the picture, and she nodded.

The fairy waved her wand over the picture, muttering something I could not make out. The wand began to absorb a golden light that was coming from the picture. She suddenly pointed her wand at the mirror that stood in the corner of the room, as if she threw the energy at the mirror. The glass surface of the mirror rippled like a pond and then showed a very confused looking Robin and Regina standing in what I recognized to be Regina's castle.

"How come we are back in the Enchanted Forest?" Robin asked, gazing at his beloved.

"Well, I thought of my literal home, which was here." Regina replied.

"And my home is anywhere you are." Robin looked horrified at Regina, "What about Emma and Hook? You're the only one who could rip out his heart, split it and share it. Anyone else with magic would be unable to do that, apart from Gold, and I very much doubt that he would be willing to help those two."

"What have I done?" Regina asked herself, sharing the same horrified look as Robin.

The mirror quickly rippled back to its normal state, leaving the two of us speechless. I expect a similar thing had happened with the Charmings; they thought that their home was their castle, and had left us alone. But that left one question hanging in my mind – where was Henry?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I left the loft for the third time in one hour (only this time rather more calmly), to find the boy. I would expect that he woke up in Regina's house, since that was his literal home. Henry seemed like the kind of person who would choose his actual home, not some flowery, romanticized place (or person). I neared the gates of the great house, carefully looking around to check for any signs of the boy.

The painfully white doors were left unlocked, giving me easy access to the unnecessarily clean house. "Henry! Henry!" I endlessly cried out as I searched every nook and cranny of the place, which was not a quick task, I if I dare say. I climbed up the steps to see only one door open in the large corridor, the rest were closed. I headed straight for the open door, of which when I entered, I could tell that this open room belonged to Henry. The bedsheets were particularly dishevelled, yet I could imagine them always being immaculate, what with Regina running the household. Gone were his backpack and coat, I could tell from the bare hook that protruded from wall. Henry had clearly been here and left, thankfully. I now knew precisely where the boy would've gone, since his mother was missing and he hadn't turned up in the loft. He must have gone to the Jolly Roger to find me.

I ran down to the harbour, slightly weary – you can't blame me; I spent the whole bloody day running around, looking for people. The refreshing smell of the ocean soon came upon me as I neared the docks. I couldn't help but beam as I saw her again, my ship. It had been so long since I had been on her, due to the seemingly endless battering of evil and dark magic that this town received.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I stepped onto the ship, seeing Henry standing on the opposite end of her, looking out across the expanse of water. "Henry?" I called out to him, hoping that it would truly be the lad and not some hallucination or whatever else he could be.

"Killian! You're back, when did you get here? I have searched the whole ship for you." He said, walking slightly awkwardly over to me (I'm afraid the lad had quite got his sea legs yet).

"I've been here for around an hour and a half, as has your mother. She is in the loft with the Blue Fairy."

"Oh, I only just woke up. When I figured that mom wasn't around, I came here to find you, thinking that your home was here." He replied, slightly confused.

"No, my boy. My home is wherever Emma is, so we appeared right where I died, since she, I expect, didn't have the choice where to land. I took her up to your grandparent's loft, hoping to find them there, but alas, they are nowhere to be found too. Come on, lad, how about we head back up to your mother and Blue. I am afraid we have a lot of thinking to do, as we are stuck with a rather troubling dilemma."

"So is it strange to be alive again and back to normal, after, you know, the whole Dark One thing?" He asked as we made our way back.

"Aye lad, it is rather strange being back here again, after believing I'd never see the light of day again. But I must say, I have had some quite amusing looks while walking around and when I went down to find people in Granny's. It appears that people don't take so well to a pirate who went to Camelot for six weeks, came back as the Dark One, attempted to kill everyone, was killed by his love, then came back from Hell with a seemingly dead saviour." We both laughed, the feeling was so welcome, after so long stuck in a realm which drains all the happiness and joy out of you.

"What was your brother like? Mom told me that he was there too, but left."

"My brother was called Liam, and he was once a noble sailor like me. He was the Captain of the ship you now know as the Jolly, but he knew her as the 'Jewel of the Realm', and I was his Lieutenant, many, many years ago. Before the whole pirate business. I remember us sailing out to Neverland, to collect Dreamshade for the King. He told us that the bloody stuff would heal any wound, and you know that is a lie. Liam, with all his faith in the King foolishly cut himself with a thorn to prove that is wasn't poison. I saved him by giving him water from the Neverland Spring, just as I did with your grandfather. Only once we had got on the boat and then left the Neverland waters, did my brother die, since he was then tied to the island. My brother was always a better man than I, braver, kinder and endlessly selfless. I aspired to be the man that Liam always was, but I don't think I could ever be nearly as good as he was." I swallowed down my emotions once more, stilled pained by my elder brother's loss. I looked down at the ground, reminding myself of the man I had become, and the shame that came with it.

"Hey, Killian, do you really think that my mom would love you as much as she does without believing you are a good man too? And you are pretty selfless if you ask me, like, come on! You died for all of us." Henry said softly, placing his hand on my arm, lifting my gaze up to him.

By that point we had reached the loft where Swan lay, and I hesitated before opening the door, "just to warn you, Henry, your mother is technically dead, so she will look the part. However, I know she will not stay as she is for long." He only nodded quickly, gulping as he did so. I swung the door open, to see Blue still sitting beside Emma, she quickly stood up on seeing the lad come in with me.

"Henry! I'm so glad you are back and safe." The fairy smiled warmly, "Hook came running to Granny's looking like a lost puppy when he came back from the Underworld. I decided to put aside my personal issues," she shot an accusing look at me, "and help him for Emma's and her family's sake."

"So where is everyone else?" Henry asked

"It appears that the others who followed you to the Underworld ended up in the Enchanted forest, in their respective palaces. Unfortunately, there is no one in Storybrooke who would have the ability to rip out a heart, for I only wield good magic, as with the other fairies, and if we summoned Rumplestiltskin, well I doubt he'd be particularly compliant, especially with Hook."

"Can't we even speak to mom and Robin, or even my grandparents?"

"You're bloody brilliant, lad! How could we have not thought of that already?" I said to the boy.

"I do have a spell that can help with that, I just need a mirror."

"There's one just over there, I'll go and get it for you." Henry walked off, and quickly came back, struggling to drag the bloody thing over. I quickly went over and helped the lad with it, and placed it down in front of the fairy.

She waved her wand over it, and the image of the mirror rippled like a pond, and then Regina appeared, who was pacing around an oddly familiar looking room. She was startled as she looked at us, I suppose an image of us showing on one of the numerous mirrors in her castle.

"Hook?"

"Well, I doubt you've seen many other one handed, incredibly dashing, handsome, black-clad pirates," I said to her, raising an eyebrow

"Nice to see you too. You look like you are back in Storybrooke which is good, at least one of us is."

"Actually, two." Henry said, stepping in front of the mirror.

"Oh, Henry, I am so glad you are back safe. Are you okay? Have you got hurt or anything?"

"Mom, I'm fine."

"Enough happy family reunions, Emma is back here with us, but she needs a heart – or at least half of one – yet you are on holiday in the bloody Enchanted forest." I cut in.

"I know what you can do."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Regina's pov**

"Well, what is it?" Hook asked impatiently from the other side of my mirror; he was clearly worried about Emma, though it was quite amusing to see him so dependent on me.

"I may have some potion left which you can use to enchant your hook and rip your own heart, the same one that I gave you to rip out my mother's heart. You'll have to break into my vault and then find the potion, you remember what it looks like, don't you?"

"Yes, I do." He replied simply. "Also, the Charmings happened to land in the Enchanted Forest, or so we believe – since they aren't here – so it may be an idea to try and find them. You together may be able to find a way to come back here."

"You know that will be almost impossible? Over here I am still the 'Evil Queen' and officially banished from anywhere but my castle. The people who escaped the curse will be out to kill me if my face is seen anywhere, and I don't think anyone needs that." I took a deep breath then carried on, "but, I will try. Is there any way that you could contact the Charmings and, I don't know, give me a 'royal pardon' so I don't have to worry about being assassinated."

"I can try, but I can't be certain that they will be able to receive the message." The blue fairy said, also stepping into frame.

"Good. I hope all goes well, Guyliner, and you manage to save Emma." I quietly laughed to myself as they began to fade from the mirror, Hook clenching his jaw and giving me a particularly unimpressed look.

I walked upstairs from my vault to find Robin and tell him the news, starting to increasingly worried about what would happen if this time, we couldn't get back to Storybrooke, we couldn't save Emma. I couldn't help but run my fingers along the aged walls of the palace, the walls which I had longed to touch again. How strange it was to be back home, yet I now was working out how to get back to Storybrooke.

"My love, you look troubled," Robin's voice called out as he walked towards me through the corridor.

"I managed to talk to Hook, the Blue Fairy is helping him." I replied, blurting out whatever words came into my head, even if they were without explanation.

"Wait, wait, wait. You say that Hook is back and safe in Storybrooke?"

"Yes, thank goodness someone is there with Henry, who is back too. Emma's with them, but she's missing a heart and the pirate has no idea what he is doing when it comes to magic, as with everyone else and the Blue Fairy wouldn't pull out a heart if her life depended on it. We have not got a lot of time to get back, even though the fairy put a preservation on her, I'd say Emma has about a week left on the clock without a heart. I have pointed Hook to my vault which might have what he needs in it, but I'm not sure. And if I'm honest I'd rather get home sooner than later since my son is alone with a one–handed pirate without a shred of sense." The words came out of my mouth in a waterfall, the control that I leant on to not let my emotion get the better of me crumbling with every heartbeat.

"What of Snow and David? Are they in Storybrooke too?"

"No, that too. They are in the Enchanted Forest just like us, and we are going out to find them."

"But, Regina, the people in this realm will be out to kill you,"

"Yes, Hook said he'd contact the Charmings and tell them to give me a royal pardon so I don't get murdered while trying to find them."

"Are you sure about this, it is incredibly risky, and I won't lose you again."

I took a step towards Robin and took his weathered hands into mine, squeezing them with reassurance, "despite everything that was between us, Emma is my friend and I will do everything I can to save her. She is also Henry's mother, and I can't let her die, for his sake. And if you ask me, I don't think that anyone needs an angry, desperate, grief-ridden pirate on their hands who just lost his true love." I moved my hands up to his stubbly cheeks, and looked into his sad, stressed eyes, and gave him a smile that was so full of my love for him.

He gave me a small smile back, filling me with hope and happiness. "I will follow you anywhere you chose to go, and I believe you have made your choice," Robin leaned forwards and pressed his lips against mine with such tenderness yet so much unmasked passion, "my queen."

"Ahem," a small voice squeaked, waking us from our moment of intimacy. A servant stood in the doorway, his cheeks bright red with embarrassment. "Awfully sorry to disturb you, your majesty, but word has it that Queen Snow White has given you a full royal pardon and it is a punishable crime to attack you. Very bizarre, if you ask me, that she should give such a thing out to you, who she should hate."

"You have missed very much that happened in Storybrooke, I'm afraid." Robin said with a great big grin. "If you would, please saddle up two horses for a journey to the royal palace."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I couldn't help but feel unease as I rode into the Charming's palace grounds; last time I was there, I was announcing the first curse to the newly wedded couple. Boos and angry cries had followed us for the whole journey, despite my fairly radical wardrobe change (I was wearing a red dress not unlike the one I wore in Camelot) people still saw me as the Evil Queen. I suppose I have no one to blame but myself for that.

As if he were reading my thoughts, Robin reached out and squeezed my hand, reminding me without words that I am not who the people think I am anymore. "We're going to be fine. Snow and David will be expecting us, so they won't let us receive any trouble getting in." He said to me with that wonderful, reassuring smile of his. We carried on riding through the extensive grounds until we reached the grand entrance of the palace. A few sentries were posted by the great doors, who immediately unsheathed their swords at the sight of me.

"What business do you have here, witch?" One of them said with a sneer, "just because it is against the law to kill you doesn't mean we won't try, after all you have done to us and our families." They began inching forward towards me, their blades gleaming menacingly in the mid-day sun. As I lifted my arm so I could teach the idiots what magic really does, Robin gave me a subtle, yet very clear shake of the head, pleading me with his eyes to not sink back to my old ways.

I swallowed my anger down, bringing my hand back down to the reins. "Not going to fight, are we? What's stopping you from killing us on the spot?" The sentries were uncomfortably close now, almost in range for attack.

"What's stopping her is the fact that Regina is better than that now, and has more self-control and moral judgement than the both of you combined." I don't think I could have ever been so relieved to hear Snow's voice in my life, as she walked out of the huge doors behind the men. "You two will no longer be part of the royal guard, due to your crimes against allies of the crown. You are dismissed." She said with a regal confidence I hadn't seen in years. Charming walked up behind her, beginning to unsheathe his sword as a warning. The sentries scuttled of with their tails between their legs (metaphorically speaking) and I jumped off of my horse with practiced ease.

"I am so sorry about that, Regina, are you okay?" She said.

"Forget it, we're both fine. Thanks for stepping in back there." I replied

Two more uniformed men walked out from behind the two, taking away mine and Robin's horses. We followed the Snow and Charming in, them asking redundant questions about where we woke up, and what Hook said to us (which was largely the same as what he had told them).

"So do you have any idea as to how the hell we are going to get back to our daughter?" The prince asked, clearly growing impatient.

"It's near impossible now to find any magic beans in the Enchanted forest, so we will have to find an alternative way back." Robin replied "Do you still have the wand which you used to banish the witch?"

"No, it's back in Storybrooke. And it's a one way portal, so folks back home can't use it to get us back."

"We need to think back to ways we have traveled between realms…" David began until Snow cut him off.

"A curse." She said simply. "You need to create a curse which can send us back to Storybrooke without touching our memories."

"Well, do you have magical supplies here?" I asked, thankful that we were actually getting somewhere.

"Plenty." Snow replied with a strong look of determination. "How long?"

"Two days at most, then we can get back," Smiles simultaneously spread across the faces of David, Robin and Snow. "I best get to work then," I walked off towards the magic room of the palace, after all, I had lived here many years ago.

Walking to the magic room made me realize that my home was no longer here in the Enchanted Forest, that it was in Storybrooke, alongside Henry and Robin. And however much I hate to say it, also alongside Emma and her family. And I longed to get back with all my soul.

 **Killian's pov**

 _Bingo._ After no more than one hour of feverish rummaging through the contents of Regina's vault, I had found the potion I needed. The stuff was a gentle blue color, with a rather unnatural glimmer to it, as you find with many potions.

It had been around two days since my communications with Regina and Snow White, as the Blue fairy had insisted on my rest, saying that I would be no use to Emma if I was falling asleep while standing. Unfortunately, the whole Underworld ordeal had worn me out more than I presumed, and slept for a whole night and day; far longer than I had expected.

I made my way back to the loft, to see the Blue fairy still sitting by Emma's bed. Doesn't she get bored of it after a while? I suppose it is what her kind do; find joy in the aid of people in need.

"Did you find it?" she asked, barely looking up.

"Aye. I believe there is enough for it to work?" I said it as a question, hoping for confirmation. She briefly glanced at the vial and simply nodded.

"I'll go and fetch Henry from school, so he can be around when his mother wakes up." She rushed off, leaving me alone with Emma. Gulping with nerves, I poured the liquid onto my hook.

"Don't let me fail you, Emma."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I hardly felt the pain of my hook going into my chest, as I focused on Emma's lifeless form before me. I gasped in shock as I saw my heart in front of me, skewered on my hook, since it was completely red and clear. There was no shred of darkness swimming in its murky depths despite my past and my time as the dark one (I shuddered at the sheer thought of it). _Emma drove the darkness out._ The thought suddenly sprung to my mind, as if it had been whispered by someone else.

I looked back to my heart, focusing on what I needed to do. I grabbed one side of my heart and began to pull, sending shock waves of extreme agony through my body. I couldn't help but cry out in pain once it finally tore apart. I put the half that was still on my hook back into my chest, then changing Emma's half to my hook so I still had the magic to put it in.

I walked slowly up to her, still aching from that experience. I pushed her golden locks that covered her face behind her ear, so I could see her face, despite her pale, cold skin and closed eyes.

I took a deep breath to steady myself, and pushed the half into her chest. I was suddenly thrown back across the room, still holding her half of my heart. I felt the back of my head smack against the opposite wall and I was submerged in blackness.

I could hear a voice calling my name and getting gradually louder, as if someone was walking towards me. I could then feel hands shaking my shoulders, my name still being cried out. Light pierced my vision, blinding me momentarily. My eyes quickly refocused for me to see Henry and the fairy kneeling down next to me on the floor of the loft. There was a dull ache throbbing in the back of my head still, from the impact of my head on the wall, I suppose.

I quickly stood up, realizing why I was down there and what still needed to be done. It seemed that I stood up a tad too fast, as I became dizzy as the blood rushed out of my head.

"What happened?" the lad asked me.

Once I had regained my balance, I replied, saying, "I tried to put this half of my heart in Emma, but I was flung across the room when I did so. What did I do wrong? Does it only work with the person's true love? Or… or…"

"It was definitely not your fault for this, and either way, you don't need it to be your true love, and you clearly are Emma's true love anyway." The fairy said to me calmly as she walked over to Emma, who was still lying there peacefully. She placed her hand carefully on Emma's forehead, and lifted it quickly, "I sense that she has been cursed presumably by Hades, so that she can never be woken. Rather like a sleeping curse, only slightly more potent."

"Well cure her then! You're the bloody fairy around here! Cook up a potion or something to lift the curse!" I shouted, my damned temper getting the best of me.

The fairy shook her head with despair, "There is no cure like what you think of. The only way to break the curse is true love's kiss, which, fortunately, shouldn't be too much of a problem."

"Go, on then, Henry. It worked for the first time with the curse, so you can break this one."

"No, Killian, this is something you need to do. You are mom's true love, even I can see that, so I don't get how you can't see that too."

"I have already tried it, my lad, in New York. True love's kiss didn't work on her, I needed the aid of a memory potion. I can't fail your mother again."

"Please, what have you got to lose if you kiss her, that you haven't lost already? If you won't do it for yourself, do it for my mom, and for me, dad." The boy's words went straight to my heart (or what was left of it) and forced me forward towards his mother. Without hesitation, I kissed my Swan with all the power within me, with my eternal love for her, with all of the emotion within my soul. A golden glow filled the room, coming from Emma and I.

Hoping with everything that resided inside me, I carefully pressed the half into her still chest. This time, I wasn't thrown back, however she still laid there on the bed, still as a statue, without a sign of life.

"No, no, gods please no," I muttered, thinking that I had failed, and my true love would be lost forever. Tears began springing from my eyes, landing on Emma's lifeless face.

I almost missed the sudden rise of her chest and intake of breath, "Is it raining or something?" She said weakly with closed eyes. I started laughing, overwhelmed with relief, yet with tears still flooding down my cheeks with happiness.

She opened her eyes looking up to me, smiling and laughing, allowing me to drown in the green of them once again. I leant down to her, leaning my forehead against hers, cherishing the warmth and touch of her skin. "I love you." I said to her, still smiling like my life depended on it.

"I love you more," She said, leaning in and pressing her lips against mine. In that moment, we were timeless. No longer did anyone exist in our world that we had created, just us. Time slowed down around us. It was just us, and our love for each other. Emma suddenly pulled away as if she just remembered something.

"What is it, my love?"

"Henry. Where is he? Is he safe? Did he get hurt on his way out?"

"I'm fine, mom." Henry said, appearing around the corner carrying a steaming mug, "I've just got you some hot cocoa with cinnamon." He walked up to us with a one-sided smile, putting the mug down on the table beside the bed and leaning over and hugging his mother.

"I love you, Henry."

"I love you too mom."

"Where are the others? Mom and Dad, and Regina and Robin." Emma asked me, concern furrowing her brow.

"We have a lot to tell you, love, so I would suggest picking up that drinking chocolate of yours."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 ***author's note***

 **Thank you so much to everyone who is reading this! I hope you are enjoying it. If you have any criticisms, or generally anything you'd like to say about the story, please do review it. Similarly, if you have any suggestions for other fanfics, that would be greatly appreciated too. Thank you!**

 **-Sophie**

 **Snow's pov**

"So you're done?" I asked Regina, who was leaning over a suspiciously bubbling cauldron.

"No, not yet. The last thing I need is… a heart." Charming and I both looked at each other in shock. I would gladly give my heart, except we share one, so using our heart would kill the both of us. Robin stepped forward to Regina, who was already shaking her head and opening her mouth to refuse.

"Please, let me do this. I trust you completely, Regina," he smiled, "after all, what says that we can't share a heart."

"But… mine is darkened from all the things I have done in this realm. I won't put that burden on you."

"Why can't you just get one of the many hearts that you own, Regina? I know that you have a secret vault here too, since you lived here before us." She shook her head, her face filled with despair.

"The heart must be of the person you love most."

"Please, Regina. I want to do this. Please let me be the hero this time, not just your lover following you around while you save everyone." Regina looked at her love with sad eyes, wanting to refuse that Robin was just her lover, but unable to find anything there. She took a step towards him, looking deeply into her true love's eyes.

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes. I am."

Regina stepped even closer to him, a single tear running down her cheek. "I love you." She said

"I love you too." He replied, taking her shaking hand and placing it on his chest.

Regina plunged her hand into his chest, Robin hardly batting an eyelid as he stared at Regina.

"They really love each other, don't they? I mean _really_ love each other." I murmured to Charming, who was grasping my hand.

"I remember when I did the same thing for you," he replied with that half-smile thing that I am a total sucker for. He kissed me lightly on the forehead as we watched the discourse between the two lovers. Regina crushed his heart into the cauldron, causing him to fall into her arms, and then to the floor.

Never had I seen anyone reach into their chest, pull out their heat, rip it in two and share it out between the two of them so quickly. (To be fair I had only seen it happen once before, and it was my heart.)

More impressively, though, Regina barely reacted to all of it, and I can say from experience that it was one of the most physically painful experiences of my life, she was just that focused on keeping Robin alive. He suddenly gasped for air and his eyes snapped open. Purple smoke began to flood out of the cauldron, I embraced Charming and closed my eyes tight and hoped that all goes to plan and our memories remain intact.

I opened my eyes to see Storybrooke around us, and Regina and Robin still on the ground mid-kiss. And I remembered everything.

"Where do you think Emma will be?" Charming asked no one in particular

"My bet's on your place." Regina said, standing up with Robin.

 **Killian's pov**

I lay next to Emma on the bed that she had been in, as she recounted to me all that had happened while I was in Hades' grasp. Her head rested in the nape of my neck while my arm wrapped around her and my fingers absent-mindedly rubbed circles into her shoulder. As I lay there all I could do was relish the touch of her body against mine and the sound of her voice once again. People say that you don't know what you have until it's gone, and I knew precisely what I was missing while we were apart, yet that didn't mean that I couldn't appreciate every fraction of a second we had together.

Quite abruptly, the door was slammed open and to my surprise, Emma's parents, Regina and Robin all streamed in, looking around the bottom floor (we lay in the upper floor).

"Emma! Henry!" Her father started shouting, looking fitfully around.

"No need to shout mate, we are only up here." I said to him, raising my eyebrow. What shocked me more than his entrance was the fact he seemed relieved to see me in person.

Mary Margaret began to run up the stairs, making Emma stand up rather unsteadily (she was still rather weak after dying and then… un-dying) I quickly came round and held her before she fell down. Her mother appeared at the top of the stairs, and without a word hugged the both of us.

She was closely followed by her husband, who added to the large embrace. It was a strange feeling, something that I had never really felt before, what with a lack of family or friends, or even allies.

"Emma… how are you…here?" Her mother asked her while pulling away. All Emma did was look up to me with all the love in the world in her eyes, and I returned the look, since the feeling was rather mutual. Her mother managed to understand, but to be fair, she is well-acquainted with true love. I suppose that answer sated her parents for now, but I presumed we will be bombarded with questions over dinner and some wine.

"I could ask the same thing for you. Killian told me that you were in the Enchanted Forest."

"Regina cooked up yet another curse for us, except this time we kept our memories." Her father replied, his arm around his wife much like mine with Emma.

"But I thought a curse like that required a heart of the person you love most," Emma inquired.

"Yes, it does. And I am glad that I sacrificed mine for your family and for Regina's sake." Robin said, reaching the top of the stairs, "it is good to see you again, Emma, you too, Killian. How strange it is to imagine that there are only three hearts between all six of us."

Our audience began to depart back down the stairs, Robin to find Roland and his little lass, and the Charmings to see their grandson. I wager they also knew we could do with a little space, so we went back to the bed, and just lay there, without speech, just basking in the company of one , without speech, just basking in the company of one another.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **Emma's pov**

We spent another day or two in my parent's loft, both needing to regain our strength. And we also simply just needed some time off of real life, and wanted a while to just be together. We spent the hours mainly by just being together, either just talking or introducing Killian to various movies and TV shows on Netflix. I wouldn't be lying if I said that the highlight of it all was watching Disney movies about our family, friends and enemies. My favourite part was watching Peter pan with Killian, making me cry with laughter at the look on his face when he first appeared on screen.

 _"What in the bloody hell is this?" He looked genuinely angry at the TV screen as I struggled not to laugh._

 _"It's you." I said, now beginning to snort with laughter at his clenching jaw and furrowed brows._

 _"Why the devil do I have ridiculous hair, a ridiculous moustache, a ridiculous outfit and a ridiculous hat? What do these people think pirates bloody well look like? And what is my bloody obsession with clocks? I don't give a damn about bloody clocks!" His voice shot up an octave as it usually did when he was offended. By this point tears were streaming down my face and I might as well have got a six pack laughing._

Throughout these wonderful days though, I couldn't shake the feeling of responsibility for Killian's suffering. I was the one who, in the first place, turned him into a dark one just to keep him alive, even against his dying wishes. Then he went and died for me, and spent a good long time in the Underworld. I chose to ignore the feelings that were creeping up on me, trying my best to focus on the present, but I could tell that if I didn't shake these feelings, things could go badly for the both of us.

Killian was great with Henry too; he filled the place that Neal left. They would talk about Killian's adventures and he would often take Henry out on the Jolly Roger, and who knew what they got up to then. They'd even share more manly talks, and another side of Henry came out while he was around Killian.

 _I woke up to see that Killian had already got up, which was quite usual, as I had discovered. He was a far earlier riser than I had ever been, but I suppose life at sea would do that to you. I walked downstairs to see Henry sitting at the counter and Killian standing by the stove, utterly failing at trying to cook something._

 _"Ah, the lady of the house has risen. In good time too, since this damned cooking box is clearly not made for people with one hand." Henry giggled a bit at his (kind of) stepdad's complete incompetence when it comes to food preparation._

 _"It's called an oven, and you should probably stay away from it, with your cooking skills (or lack of them)" As I came nearer, I could see a black mess sitting in the pan, which he later insisted that was supposed to be scrambled eggs. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, at which Henry was definitely not impressed, and I indicated that he should sit down while I do breakfast._

 _"Hey, dad, I wanted to ask you something," I overheard Henry talking to Killian._

 _"What is it, lad?"_

 _He paused before replying, "I want to try again with Violet, since you know what happened in Camelot, and it wasn't really her that friend zoned me." The last few words of his stung, but I carried on cooking and listening in anyway._

 _"Friend zoned?" Though he was definitely improving at using the TV, Killian was not up to date with modern language._

 _" 'I'm just a friend and she doesn't want to be any more than that' " He quoted, which resulted in a slightly pitying "Oh" from Killian._

 _"And you want to know if you should?"_

 _"Yep,"_

 _"Well, if it were up to your mother, I know she would say no, but I think you should take a chance while you have it, because before you know it, it's going to be gone. Eventually the people of Camelot will find a way to return home, and you need to give that girl a reason to stay." Despite the context, those words hit me right in the heart, as he was clearly relating to giving me a reason to not go back to New York, even if at the time I simply pinned it on him reminding me of my family._

 _I served the eggs up to the both of them, saying, "Killian's right." They both looked up at me with hopeful eyes, "I don't want you going on that date, and you are too young."_

 _"Come on, Swan! I just gave him a motivational love speech and everything. Let the boy have a chance." He looked up at me with his puppy dog eyes, and Henry followed, doing a perfect replica._

 _"Thanks for the scrambled eggs, love, but I need to go and teach Henry how to be a proper gentleman." Killian wiggled his eyebrows at me as they both stood up, resulting in a tired sigh from me._

 _"Killian, just remember that he is fourteen!" I called after them as they walked out the door._

 _As I stood there by myself, I realised that, despite all of the joking around, it made me so happy to see Henry being around Killian. They were both so happy, particularly Henry, but I suppose that however hard I try, I am not the same as having a dad too._

 **A/N**

 **Sorry this chapter was basically just a load of fluff, but I really wanted some Captain Cobra / daddy!Killian in my life. Tell me in the comments how hyped you are for the 5b premiere!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Getting back to work as the Sheriff was great since it gave me something useful to spend my time doing, however, it gave me more time to reflect on Killian's past, and not our present. Thoughts began to creep in during the days about everything he had given up for me, and whether I truly deserved it. For that first week, thoughts just followed me like a dark cloud, only hovering over my head and being slightly irritating at most. However, as time went on, the thoughts began to get to me, keeping me awake at night, and making me feel like I had to push Killian away for his own safety.

 _Think about all the suffering Killian has gone through for you. He went to the Underworld because you sent him there, and you put him through the torture of being a Dark One, just for your own selfish desires. Do you really think he has just let that slide? And what about all the other times he died to save you. Do you think he was wholeheartedly happy about that? I can't imagine he enjoys being constantly pushed away by you, or what about the time that he sold his ship so he could go through the pain of finding you in New York. Do you really think he will love you after all of this?_

The thoughts were like a stranger's whispers in my head, but I kept having to remind myself that it was my own mind coming up with these awful thoughts. It reminded me of what it was like being the Dark One; having horrible, dark ideas being constantly whispered in your ears, not leaving you alone until you did what they told you, driving you insane.

I came back to the loft after a week and a half of being back to work, and I was clearly being affected by the thoughts on my exterior too. There were dark circles hanging under my dim eyes and my hair was dull and limp. I had hoped that I could just walk in and try to get a bit of sleep, but Killian was in there too, and definitely noticed that there was a problem.

"What is the matter, Swan?"

"Nothing, I'm just… really… tired." I didn't even convince myself with that pathetic attempt of a lie. Before I walked away, he caught me by the hand, his worried eyes burning into mine.

"Please, tell me anything." I supposed it would hurt him more if I lied to him again.

"I'm just worried that… you… after all the things that you've been through for me, whether I am really worth all of it."

"Of course you are, my love. I have spent centuries losing every single person I held dear, which has taught me to treasure the precious time I have with you. Being able to wake up in the morning with you by my side, after all we have been through, is more than enough for me. The thing about love is, that however much I give you, I will never need anything in return as long as you are there by my side. Every second spent in your company, Swan, is a gift to me, after believing that I would never see you again." I stuttered to find words to reply but he didn't need them, he just simply pulled me into a warm hug. Though his words should have been consoling, they just stung me even more, leaving one stand out thought in my head. I don't deserve this man.

…

 **Four days later**

I woke up to an empty bed, a common event now, since Killian was an early riser. I walked downstairs, still bleary-eyed, to scare up some breakfast for the two of us. I was taken aback to see Killian walking around my parent's loft completely naked except for a towel wrapped around his waist, hair still wet from the shower. It wasn't just his rippling muscles that took my breath completely away as I looked at his back, or rather, what was on it.

"What is it, Swan? Like what you see?" He looked at me with a crooked grin and a raised eyebrow, but I couldn't bring myself to answer, my gaze fixed to his back. I walked up to him with shaking hands, still transfixed by what lay on his form. Pink lines of various sizes covered Killian's back and some of his chest, coupled with a few blisters and burn scars. He was covered in scars, all relatively fresh, and I guessed exactly where they had come from.

"Are… are they from…" I began with a wavering voice.

"Hades? Aye. No one ever said that the Underworld was a good holiday destination. Alas, you found me when I had managed to steal a bit of time being out of the dungeon he held me in." His voice was gruff and hardly more than a whisper as I traced my fingers along his spider web of scars.

This pushed me over the edge.

"All of this was for me," I said, tears springing from my eyes, "Every single scar is there because you went to the Underworld instead of me. You have died for me so many times, and been through so much suffering. You have lost so much of what you had to help me. Why? I don't deserve a bit of it. You are a good man, Killian. Far too good for me. I don't deserve you." Guilt was overcoming me, flooding though my body and I was drowning. My instinct to run away was screaming at me, the only thing keeping my feet in place was the hurt in his blue eyes.

"Emma, but I don't care about all of this. I love you!" he began to appeal to me but I cut him off.

"No. I don't want to hurt you anymore, Killian. You can take your love, and give it to someone who deserves it." I ran out of the loft, tears streaming down my face.

"Swan!" was the last thing I heard before slamming the door and running off to somewhere where I could just be by myself, without anyone bothering me; the harbor.

 **A/N**

 **Oh the angst! Now I kinda understand why Adam and Eddie enjoy making life miserable for us lowly shippers. Don't forget to review and give me suggestions for other fanfics that I could write!**

 **-Sophie**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 **Killian's pov**

My heart (figuratively) broke as the door to the Charming's loft slammed closed just before my face. After all I had tried to do to be a better man for Emma, this was what I got in return. I suppose that I was a villain a long time ago, and this was simply fate's sick, twisted way of giving me hope for a happy ending and then ripping it from me. In that moment, it was as if all hope had flooded out of my body in a great river, leaving me empty and numb.

Numb. The perfect way to describe how I felt, or rather my lack of feeling. I felt as if all emotions had been torn from my very being and I was just left with a great chasm in my heart. I was in no way angry or upset at Emma; I could never be. I had just simply given up on myself, I had given up on a future. In my eyes, there was no longer a happy future that I could see. I had been blinded, and I could only see a pace in front of me, no further.

I chose not to chase after Emma in an attempt to console her, knowing that it would make matters worse. But I knew who could potentially calm the storm in her heart. I picked up the talking box which I think Emma called a 'phone' and tried calling her father on it, hoping he had a spare moment to see her.

One ring. Two rings. Three rings. "Hello this is David Nolan speaking," his voice calmly said through the phone.

"It's me, mate. Emma and I… well… she, her walls have gone up David, and… and, I don't think I can bring them down. Please, she is in a state and I can't imagine that she wants to see me right now." I heard him gulp even on the phone.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know, she… she ran out of the loft in tears and I haven't a clue where she went."

"What the hell did you do to her, pirate?"

My voice cracked as I tried to reply, only being able to utter a whisper, "I don't know." I ended the call with shaking hands. In a fit of rage, I threw the phone across the room, for it to shatter on the wall. Anger was the way I used to cope with everything, taking my troubles out on the crew around me, but I wasn't that man anymore. Without Emma or the darkness, I was weak. I needed a crutch to lean on, I needed to be wanted. And I didn't have any of that.

I broke down, sinking to the floor with my head in my hands, my whole body shaking with my racking sobs. I had barely two weeks with Emma before I lost her again, and this time it seemed as though it couldn't be resolved. However much we can literally find each other, it is impossible to change someone's true feelings. And I didn't know if she loved me anymore.

 **David's pov**

After thirty minutes of running around Storybrooke looking for her, I found Emma crumpled on a bench overlooking the ocean, in the harbor. I sat down on the bench next to her, Emma giving me a frustrated groan in return.

"Who sent you? Killian?"

"Yes, because he is worried about you. Come on. Talk." I said, putting my arm around my daughter.

"What if I don't want to?" She said shrugging off my arm. I sighed deeply; it seemed as though I needed to deliver yet another speech about love and hope.

"Emma, Killian called me about thirty minutes ago to tell me to find you. He is really worried. I don't know or care what he did to you, but you need to go back up there and sort out whatever disagreement you two had. You can't waste your life being angry at him forever, when you could go back up there and forgive him. You love that man, Emma, and you can't let silly arguments get in the way of that. Your mother and I have had bumps and turns in our relationship, just like everyone, but that didn't stop us from pursuing each other." She simply glanced at me and returned her gaze to the horizon.

"It's not like that. It's not that easy."

"I understand that your walls have shot right up, Emma. But you can't let them get in the way, not after Hook spent so long knocking all of them down and getting through to you. You need to continue to be open to the people that you love in your life, and be open to forgiving them." I tried pulling her towards me in a hug, but she still wasn't having any of it.

"As I said, it's not like that. Now can you please leave me alone?"

"Okay, I'll go, but I just want you to know that I believe in you Emma, and I believe and you and Hook's love for each other will pull you both through whatever trouble you are facing. I'm not interested in knowing what that trouble is, but I just want you to forgive him, and be happy with each other again."

"You don't get it do you?" Emma's voice was no longer dampened by sadness but now amplified with anger. "He hasn't done a single thing to me, except love me with all his damn heart and sacrifice _everything_ for me and only me. I can't _just go and forgive him_ because there's nothing to damn forgive! I am the damn reason that I ran out and closed the door on him. Me. I have given him nothing in return for everything I've done to him and I don't want to hurt him anymore. There. I said it. I am pushing my damn boyfriend away because I don't want him to get hurt. I am pushing him away, and because of that, I don't think he loves me anymore."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 **Killian's pov**

Figuratively speaking, the next few days were hell. I spent most of my time in front of a bottle of rum at Granny's, accompanied by hushed whispers and accusing stares. Rumors had most definitely made their way around the town, following me wherever I went. It seemed as though the only person who hadn't heard rumors was Robin Hood.

"Rough day?" Robin asked me as he sat down next to me, pouring himself a glass of alcohol.

"More like rough week. What is it to you?"

"Well, I'd be lying if I said that dating Regina was easy. She's currently having a meltdown over the fact that I now have darkness in my heart and it's her fault."

"At least she is completely open to you." I looked down at my glass miserably.

"Open is not the word I'd use to describe my lady, I dare say."

"Then at least we have one thing in common."

"Do you want to talk about it?" I just replied by shaking my head, talking about it would only bring back the pain that I had dulled with rum. "Don't look so worried, I'm here to be your drinking buddy, not to try and resolve things between you and Emma. That is something only you two can work out."

"I doubt I will ever work it out. Her walls have gone up, which I took so long taking down. She won't even talk to me or acknowledge me. I believe that she has fallen out of love, yet I am still drowning in it." We both took a swig of our respective drinks at the same time. "Thank you for the talk, Robin, but I need to be off."

"What is rushing you?"

"I see no future here anymore, so I am leaving Storybrooke."

 **Emma's pov**

I lay on my bed in the loft, feeling uncomfortably similar to when Killian was dead and in the Underworld. Guilty. Depressed. Alone. I even held the ring he gave me in my hand, mourning as if he had died. Well, I suppose his love had died, at least. He had a few awkward encounters in Granny's, in which he would just look up at me and back down to his rum, showing that he no longer cared.

My mom suddenly burst in, completely out of breath from running while carrying baby Neal. "Emma! You… need to… go… harbor… now!" She shouted breathlessly from downstairs. I began walking down the stairs, giving her a questioning look. "I mean… like… _now_ , otherwise you won't… see Hook… again."

I got to the harbour and my stomach dropped. Killian was starting to sail away on the Jolly Roger, and I could tell he wasn't planning on coming back. "KILLIAN!" I screamed with all of the power within me and he turned around and looked at me with dull, dark eyes. They were no longer bright blue and full of life, but hopeless and devoid of colour. I 'poofed' myself onto his boat, appearing right in front of him. His hair was unkempt and messy and his eyes were shadowed with dark circles and were red and swollen.

"What are you doing?" I said, my voice wavering.

"What does it look like? Getting out of your life, for good." He said with an equally shaking voice.

"Please, Killian, turn the boat around," I pleaded him with my watery eyes, pleading him not to completely break me.

"Why should I? You have made your feelings for me quite clear. I have no future here anymore. But since you're here, may I ask you one last question. Why? What did I do to stop you loving me?"

"What? I've never stopped loving you. I pushed you away because I love you, Killian. I didn't want you to get hurt because of me anymore." His Adam's apple bobbed up and down and a single tear rolled down his cheek.

"You… you still love me?" He asked, his voice barely more than a whisper.

"Of course I do, with every single ounce of my being." I replied, tears streaming down my face at the thought of losing him again. "Why are you leaving?" I asked.

"Because I love you, Emma Swan and loving you hurt too much when I didn't think that you loved me in return." He took a step forward and took my face in his hands and kissed me gently. The kiss tasted of loss and tears yet I kissed back more passionately, wrapping my arms around his neck. We again were timeless, and the world stopped around us.

"Can you turn the ship around now?"

…...

We had both gotten off of the Jolly and were both now walking back to the loft, arm in arm and my head resting on his shoulder. "When you said that you had no future here anymore, it reminded me of the future we wanted, the future we had, back in Camelot. We should move into the house I was in as the Dark One, the house you and Henry chose for us. Even if it has painful memories attached to it, we can create new ones in it, happy ones. And it may be a bit better with a fresh coat of paint." I smiled up at him, hoping he wasn't daunted by the idea of properly sharing a house with me.

"I think that would be wonderful." He replied, kissing me on the forehead. "We ought to pick up some items from the loft though,"

Grumpy suddenly ran up in front of us, stopping us in our tracks. "Bad news, sister." He only needed to say for me to already sigh at the fact that Storybrooke was, yet again, under attack. It seemed as though fate just didn't want the Savior to be happy.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 **Killian's pov**

"Bad news, sister." The insufferable dwarf, Grumpy, said to Emma, stopping right in front of us. Generally, when this dwarf has to deliver any news in particular, the first thought that comes to mind is _Bloody hell._ This time was no different.

"Word has it that the Wicked Witch is on her way to Storybrooke as we speak, bringing a whole army of flying monkeys. I can only imagine that the wicked bitch is out for her revenge." Emma gulped as he said this, probably knowing that the whole town would end up relying on her as the Sheriff and Savior to rid the town of Zelena when she comes.

"She's gonna kill us all." Emma said simply.

"I don't want to sound like your parents, love, but hope would probably be quite useful at this point in time. I mean, she could only be coming to get her baby."

"Yes, but none of us would let that happen, therefore needing to get through us before she gets to the baby. She will want to kill all of us, I'm sure of it. She is about as villainous as it gets, and that means that she will never stop trying to win against the heroes." Emma looked up into my eyes with her troubled ones, as if trying to search for an answer within mine.

"What I'm trying to get at is that you need to hope that we will win against her, and then the battle is half fought. Without any hope of winning, there is no chance that you will be able to rid her from the town. If it's answers that you want, I believe that the only way to win this is to beat her, not just with moral righteousness or whatever the hell your parents do, but with brute strength too. If she is bringing an army of damned flying beasts, then she clearly wants a fight, and we'll have to give her one." She nodded slightly, a touch of a smile forming on her lips; at least I managed to lift a bit of weight off of her shoulders.

"Okay, but we need to discuss this with the town. Or at least our family.

"So, why on earth are we here?" Regina asked, sat around her own table alongside Robin, the Charmings, Belle, and Emma and I.

"Zelena is on her way back here. For revenge." Emma said, silencing snatched words that had filled the room beforehand.

"The dwarf, Grumpy I believe, told us about it earlier. He said that the Wicked Witch is coming with a whole army of flying monkeys." I told the whole table.

"Well, can't Regina just open up a portal to Oz with that wand and send her off?" Mary Margaret asked, what a typical thing of her to say.

"It doesn't work like that. If we do, Zelena will keep coming back and back until she gets what she wants, which is her baby and all of us dead and buried, or until she's dead."

"Emma, no! You can't do that, we won't let you go back to the darkness." Her mother stood up, followed by her father. However, much they cared for this town, they did care about their daughter even more.

"Well are there any other options?" The Charmings sat down again, just looking at each other with worried glances.

"I think I know," Belle began, "Regina, you can open a portal to Oz, and Emma can combine her power with yours to make sure that Zelena can never return again. It's been done many times before, and it doesn't require any potions or anything like that."

"I don't know if I have that kind of power," Emma's voice was troubled, and she was clearly worried that she wouldn't be able to do it, and would fail the entire town.

"However sappy this sounds, my love, but I know you have the power inside of you to do pretty much bloody anything, so you just have to believe that you can, and it will sure as hell work. And I will stand by your side, telling you that you can do it if you need me to." I said to her, taking her hand in mine.

"Okay, barf." Regina wasn't impressed by my words of encouragement. "Enough lovey dovey shit, we have a battle strategy to create." Everybody immediately started talking over one another, trying to get their own ideas heard.

"Quiet, everyone!" I raised my voice a notch higher than everybody, causing them to suddenly freeze, "the witch will be mainly after Regina and Emma, since Emma (as the sheriff and savior) will be the first to stand in her way and Regina, well, that hardly needs explaining. I say that we stand at the front lines, guarding Regina and Emma while also being ready to fight the witch, and others who are willing to fight can bring up the rear, fending off flying beasts while we confront the witch."

"Who knew the lover boy pirate actually had brains?" Regina added.

"Don't forget I was a lieutenant of the king's navy once, and I do actually have some intelligence, believe it or not."

"I think Hook's plan is wonderful, but who will actually volunteer to fight against Zelena? I mean, she is almost as powerful as it gets." Mary Margaret asked, looking around the room for answers.

"My merry men will come and fight; their arrows fly true and never miss, they will easily take down the flying monkeys," Robin answered the Queen.

"Sounds like a plan. I will be at the station tonight, on standby in case we do get paid a surprise visit by Zelena. Make sure you are all prepared for an attack; our main priority is keeping the citizens of Storybrooke safe, and keep any children inside." Emma closed off the meeting, walking out of the room before anyone else.

I followed her out, worried about how stressed she is about all of this. "Swan, love, do not worry. We will do everything we possibly can to defeat the witch and bring peace to Storybrooke. I know that you can do this; you bested the witch easily in Camelot and you can sure as hell do it again." She wrapped her arms around my neck and embraced me, leaning her head on my shoulder.

"I wish I could be as sure of myself as you are of me."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 **A week later**

Zelena stood seemingly by herself across the road, however it was difficult not to notice the many dark forms that sat in the trees, which I guessed were her army of flying monkeys. I stood strong alongside my family and friends; my parents stood protectively behind me, wielding their classic sword and bow combination. Regina stood a way to my side, with nothing but her magic and Robin stood right next to her, his bow drawn already. I suppose they had good reason to be overly defensive. As much as he disliked us, Gold disliked the threat that was Zelena even more, so he stood far to the side, clearly not wanting to be associated with the heroes. The merry men and a few brave ones from Camelot stood in a clump behind all of us at the front, led by Ruby who was ready to throw her cape off at the drop of a hat. Most importantly, Killian stood right by me, squeezing my hand with his.

"You can surrender now, Zelena, or you can go against the whole town." I shouted to her, who just seemed slightly amused.

"Surrender? How boring! No, I want to watch every single person you love die, Emma Swan, and then watch the light fade out of you and the frightfully tame Regina. No, I will tear down this town brick by brick." It was difficult not to notice both Killian and Robin edge even closer to both Regina and I. "Fly, my beauties." The witch said simply, causing flying monkeys to erupt from every tree along the road, and the rest to swoop down from the sky, where they had been circling like vultures.

The merry men collectively let all of their arrows fly, every single one precisely fired and easily finding its target. Winged bodies thudded to the ground around us, yet hordes of beasts still rained on us. I quickly unsheathed my sword and began cutting down the low flying ones, and blasting the others with magic. We at the front began to advance on the witch, since a lot of the monkeys had been killed. The merry men behind us were far beyond competent and were easily cutting down the numbers.

"You still want to fight, Wicked Bitch?" Regina asked her half-sister with words packed with venom.

"Oh I am far from giving up," She replied in an unsettlingly calm tone. "I am done with being defeated and bested, by heroes," she spat out, "I want to win for once, I want to get what I want, instead of being second best to dear Gina. I have spent far too long being second best to you, and by the end of this day, none of you will even be around to beat me, and I will run this town with my little girl in my arms."

"Oh, so that is what all of this is about." Regina began, "You just want your daughter. You will only ever be able to see her if you can prove to us that you deserve her, and currently you are definitely not doing yourself any favours."

"No. This is about far more than that, this is about you. This is about how you have always had everything while I was left with nothing." She was on the verge of screaming, her eyes popping with rage.

"Zelena, life isn't about being the best, it is about learning to love those around y…" My mom stepped forward, only to be cut off by Zelena flinging her back across the road. Dad ran over there, calling to her.

"Shut it, Queenie." She didn't even look at my mother's crumpled form on the ground. I wanted to run over to her with all my heart, but I knew I had to stand my ground. "Now," the witch looked evilly around the group, "who shall I kill first?" I stepped forward to confront her with a fistful of magic and a sword, resulting in her freezing us all with a wave of her hand, "Tut, tut, Swan. That is what your little boy toy calls you isn't it? I hope it is, because you'll never hear it again. Even if I can't kill you, Emma Swan, I can definitely kill your little tame pet." My mouth went totally dry as she pulled Killian away from me and towards her with magic. My blood boiled as she stroked his face, relishing the fact that no-one could do a thing about it.

"What a pretty one, shame he had to follow _her_ around like a lost puppy. I hope you enjoyed your little vaycay in the Underworld, Hook, because that is exactly where you are going. And staying." Sticky black tendrils climbed their way up Killian's legs and body, and wrapped around his neck. As I got more and more angry, I could feel my body loosening from the freezing spell until I was completely free. Well what do you know, magic is emotion.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY TRUE LOVE YOU BITCH!" I ran up to her, blasting a very shocked Zelena with a ray of pure magic, she fell back, unable to defend herself. "IF YOU DARE TO SET FOOT IN STORYBROOKE AGAIN, I WILL DESTROY YOU!" Sending out blasts of light as I talked. The others were able to move again, so I shouted at Regina to use the wand and create a portal to Oz. As the hurricane neared, I centred myself and focussed on the magic that I was blasting into it, meaning that Zelena could never return, or even go anywhere apart from Oz.

Just before she was about to be sucked up by the hurricane, I walked up to her and took her pendant, knowing that it was the source of her power. "Ding dong the bitch is dead," I spat out to her as she flew away in the hurricane, unable to do anything. I at last heaved a big sigh, and turned around so I could see Killian, except I saw him lying on the ground in a heap.

"No, NO! KILLIAN!" I ran up to him, my heart racing once more. I heaved an even bigger sigh of relief when I kneeled down next to him and saw the gentle rising and falling of his chest. I heard my parents walk up behind me, and felt the hand of my mom on my shoulder. "It's alright, he's alright. He just probably needs a bit of rest." I told them and looked up at their concerned faces.

"Are you alright? I mean, Emma… we've never seen that side to you before. I didn't know you had that kind of power." She said, kneeling down next to me.

"I didn't really know that I did, either. And I'm pretty sure you would have gone psycho bitch on Zelena too if she tried to kill dad." They both laughed, thankfully. I was glad that they at least weren't scared of me after that display. "After all, she called my boyfriend a pet; I think she deserved what was coming."

 **A/N**

 **How are you all doing with the story? I'm thinking of bringing this one to a close and beginning a follow-up so this doesn't get too long. Tell me your thoughts about this in the reviews. Thank you for sticking with the story this far!**

 **-Sophie :D**


End file.
